ARASHI
by Hina Sora
Summary: Y me dejó ahí sin habla y anonado. Ella pudo armar en unos segundos una tormenta de sensaciones en mí por su extraña actitud cálida primaveral de niña extranjera. Pero mi mayor pregunta era: ¿Qué carajos había sido todo eso? Ni jodida idea. Pero de alguna manera esperaba poder volver a verle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es creación de Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>

**ARASHI**

**Sonrisa**

Joder...¡ Que NO recuerdo nada de mi infancia!

¿Y que si enterré muchos recuerdos en el olvido? No los necesito. Porque soy Gokudera Hayato.

Sí, Gokudera Hayato, trabajo en la mafia, soy la fiel mano derecha del décimo Vongola, el guardian de la tormenta y punto.

¿Asi de simple? sí, asi de simple, no hay mucho que resaltar ya que toda mi vida me las he tenido que arreglármelas sólo, escapé de casa cuando era niño así que no se nada más de las personas que solía llamar familia en ese enorme castillo en el que vivía con enormes lujos y que no me faltaba nada ya que me cumplían cuanto capricho se me viniera en gana; por lo que si me preguntan por esa persona llamada "padre" sólo les puedo responder que es un mafioso lider de una familia, vive en italia y desconozco su estado actual ya que no me interesa saber de él, no después de que por su culpa mi progenitora murió.

Y si me preguntan por hermanos, tengo una: mi aniqui Bianchi: ella es mayor que yo, delgada, de ojos verdes, pelo castaño rojizo, tez clara, de estatura promedio y a quien le conocida como "Bianchi el Escorpión Venenoso". Se especializa en la cocina de veneno, ya que ella es inmune a su propia cocina y y cree que ella es toda una excelente cocinera, lo que no sabe es que en realidad es todo lo conntrario porque para mi jodida suerte llegué a probar su comida cuando era niño lo que me causó un trauma y ahora no puedo verle a la cara porque esa sensacion de dolor y ardor estomacal vuelve a mi y es un maldito estorbo estar así.

¿Y mi madre? ... Bah, esa es otra historia.

La mujer que estaba en el castillo, la que elegantemente se paseaba por los rincones y me presentaban a diario como mi madre, la que convivía con mi aniqui y con migo, la que parecía por ocasiones que solo me trataba amablemente por mera cortesía y nada más; resultó no ser mi madre.

Al principio creí que ese ligera sensación de indiferencia por parte de ella era porque yo era hombre y ya saben, al parecer las mujeres se llevan mejor con las mujeres; pero después de que supe la verdad de que mi progenitora era en realidad esa mujer que venía al castillo, nos visitaba y al parecer le gustaba el piano, ya no fue lo mismo ...

¡Joder ya dije, no me interesa recordar nada!

¡NADA!

Aunque mentiría si dijera que realmente no tengo por lo menos borrosos recuerdos de cuando era un infante.

Mentiría si digo que tengo amnesia infantil y por eso no recuerdo nada.

Sólo sé que entre esos pocos manchones de mi escasa infancia que me quedan con poco de claridad son los relacionados con esa mujer.

Si, ella y creo que la última vez que le vi me encontraba observando un pequeño cohete armable desde afuera del aparador de una de las tiendas, donde también conocí a una niña loca que creía en los príncipes, ¿Pueden creerlo?.

-¿Te gusta ese juguete?- me llamó una voz que comenzaba a ser conocida para mis oídos.

-¿Ah? Onesan! – sonreí en cuanto me giré a verla – sí, ya tengo muchos autos, ahora quiero cohetes – dije sin mucha pena sonriéndole y ella me correspondió inclinandose a mi altura -

Y así lo era, como dije en ese castillo nunca me faltaba nada, podía presumir de lujos como tener cuanto juguete quisiera.

- un bello ángel apareció hoy~ – canturreó un poco el viejo Shamal quien hizo acto de presencia después de estar hablando por celular e ignorarme a sabiendas de que lo pusieron a mi cuidado, sin agradarle mucho la idea, pero órdenes del viejo de mi padre eran órdenes, asi que sabía bien que no podía negarse.

- Un gusto verle - Ella rió ante el cumplido de él y por alguna extraña razón el pervertido no se estaba abalanzando sobre ella como era una costumbre con cada mujer que veía, lo que me causó mucha extrañeza.

-¿quieres entrar Haya-kun? – preguntó mientras se inclinaba nuevamente un poco a mi altura.

- ¡sí! – respondí animosamente.

- Solo serán cinco minutos – le aclaró al viejo Shamal lanzándole una mirada que parecía una especie de cautela o permiso, en realidad no logré comprender en ese entonces porque sus miradas se habían cruzado de esa manera, ya que aún no sabía la verdad.

- Ve, yo vigilo aquí – le devolvió la mirada y se quedó afuera de la tienda mientras yo entraba con ella.

Al entrar me sorprendí mucho por la cantidad de juguetes que se encontraban en cada uno de los aparadores, era un negocio grande para mi pequeña estatura y cada uno de los juguetes estaban ordenados por secciones: los grandes los pequeños, los modernos, los antiguos, armables etc.

-No te alejes mucho – me lo advirtió Onesan antes de que me perdiera viendo uno que otro auto y barco de los estantes mientras ella iba al mostrador con el encargado de la tienda, que no era más que un anciano amable y conversador.

- este ya lo tengo, este también, este igual, este también… -contaba cada juguete que había en los estantes que mi corta estatura me permitían ver, era cierto ya tenía muchos modelos de ahí debido a que mi padre me los compraba en las pocas ocasiones que salíamos juntos, por lo que sólo me detuve a admirar un barco de madera que parecía hecho a mano y fue cuando menos lo pensé alguien detrás de mí había hecho una coleta con mi cabello.

-¿ah?- me giré asustado para ver y lo primero que vi fue una sonrisa.

-¡Así pareces más a un príncipe desu~! – canturreó una pequeña niña que acababa de salir de quien sabe dónde y que ahora me hablaba muy confianzudamente lo que hizo que me hiciera hacia atras al sentirme timido ante ella.

Bah.. era un niño y el punico contacto que había tenido con una niña era mi aniqui y nada mas, pero aun asi debía admitir que la sonrisa de la niña era linda.

-¡¿ah?!- exclamé otra vez desconcertado, un poco nervioso observándole y sonrojándome un poco.

– Estás loca, los príncipes no existen –dije tratando de no prestarle importancia aun sin quitarme el lazo de mi cabello que había usado como coleta a lo que me dí la vuelta para darle la espalda y disimular que continuaba bservando los detalles del barco.

-claro que sí, cercas de aquí hay un castillo enorme, mi mamá dijo que ahí vivía un príncipe –me lo dijo emocionada , me giré para verla incrédulo por la tontera que acababa de soltar y ella como si hubiera dicho alguna verdad absoluta me sonreía alegremente sin ninguna vergüenza o pena de que la llamara loca.

Si tan sólo supiera que ese castillo era mi casa...

-oye.. – apenas iba a preguntarle quien era o de donde era ya que la susodicha tenía un acento más extranjero parecido al japonés y sus rasgos daban a entender que no era de aquí, cuando la vi sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto curiosa aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

-sonríes como Onesan – dije en un murmuro desviando mi atención a lo que realmente estaba a punto de preguntarle y no pude evitar sonreír también, me contagiaba esa chispa que mostraba ella muy a pesar de que eramos unos completos desconocidos.

-¿Hahi?¿Cómo quién? – preguntó mientras se acercaba observándome con sus enormes y redondos ojos color chocolate, que fue la segunda característica que recuerdo de ella.

- ¿Hahi es una palabra? – dije ante su extraño lenguaje pero no me contestó ya que parecía ignorar por completo mis palabras pues se acercó un poco más hacia a mi.

- … oye… ¡No te acerques tanto!- grité un poco retrocediendo mientras veía que reía por mis reacciones ya que me ponía los nervios de punta, es más, nunca me habia sentido tan alterado.

- ¡no te rías!- le ordené como a veces solía ordenarle a la servidumbre en el castillo. Me estaba avergonzando ante ella y fue lo único lógico que mi pequeño cerebro alcanzó a coordinar en forma de defensa.

Sólo recibí una risa como respuesta causando en mí una desesperación de querer hacerla que hablara, por lo que tomé un poco de aire, cerré mis pequeñas manos en forma de puño y frunciendo un poco el ceño comencé a decirle:

-Ya te dije, no existen los príncipes, ese castillo del que hablas es donde yo…

-¡Hija, vamos! – una voz le llamó a la niña por lo que no pude terminar con la oración y aclararle la idea que tenía sobre "ese castillo".

- ¡Nos vemos príncipe! – se despidió sonriéndome y en un movimiento leve de manos; se dió la vuelta dandome la espalda y se hechó a correr mientras yo la veía alejarse.

Y me dejó ahí sin habla y anonado. Ella pudo armar en unos segundos una tormenta de sensaciones en mí por su extraña actitud cálida primaveral de niña extranjera.

Pero mi mayor pregunta era: ¿Qué carajos había sido todo eso?

Ni jodida idea.

Sólo recuerdo su cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, sus grandes y redondos ojos color chocolate y su cálida sonrisa, sólo eso y de alguna manera esperaba poder volver a verle.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Onesan se acercó a mi sacándome de mis pensamientos, alagó mi coleta lo que causó que me sonrojara (nuevamente) cuestionandome y salimos de la tienda.

No recuerdo si hablamos de aquella niña, sólo se que ella llevaba una bolsa lo que indicaba que algo había comprado y antes de que se despidiera de mí la hice prometerme algo.

-¿Me prometes que vendrás a mi cumpleaños One san? - pregunté en mi inocencia de niño dejando un silencio incómodo entre la mujer y el viejo a fuera de la tienda.

No logré decifrar si había sido una mala idea ya que le dirigió una mirada angustiosa a Shamal como si buscara la respuesta para mí en él.

-ahí estaré…-se puso a mi altura, me tomó de las manos y me sonrió de nuevo comosi tratara de compensar ese momtáneo suspenso de respuesta a mi pregunta - pero continúa tocando el piano y no se olvide que tan bello es su corazón –

-¡sí! – afirme ante lo que me había dicho con gran alegría, me causaba emoción saber que ella vendría y estaría conmigo sonriéndome, como siempre lo hacía cada que me veía.

Así que de ese día en adelante me prometí a mi mismo que practicaría para que me escuchara el día de mi cumpleaños y verle sonreír otra vez.

_**' **_

_**-"Ciertas sonrisas, tienen el don de contagiarse"-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Empezando con nueva historia ya que elimine unas..<br>**_

_**Gracias por leer :)  
><strong>_

_**Hina sora**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn es creación de Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>'<p>

**Risas**

-Haru chan esta aburrida – exclamé mientras veía desde el ventanal que daba hacia un callejón.

Estaba oscureciendo, lloviendo, me encontraba sola y encerrada en la casa de mis tíos en Italia ya que tanto mis padres como mis tios habían salido a una fiesta de adultos y a la cual estaba claro, yo no podía asistir.

La casa no era enorme, pero si era lo suficientemente amplia para que cinco personas vivieran ahi; tenía su sala, su comedor, su respectivo cuarto de baño, el cuarto de mis tios y otros dos cuartos para huespedes entre los cuales elegí tercamente el que tenía el ventanal ya que me encantaba observar la ciudad desde ahi.

-¡No es justo, Haru chan esta aburriiidaaaaaaa!- grité a todo pulmón tirándome sobre la alfombra del piso, ¿Qué más daba? Nadie podía escucharme y no tenía primos por los cuales pudiera decir que podría jugar mientras se pasaba el tiempo.

Era la segunda vez que viajaba a Italia, la primera lo había hecho de pequeña, a mis tres años si mal no recuerdo y había viajado con mis padres, en el que había conocido un castillo enorme desde afuera del gran muro que lo rodeaba.

Recuerdo que mi madre en ese entonces me había contado que ahí vivía un gran principe que algun día buscaría una buena princesa para casarse y tener una vida feliz con ella, a lo que yo en mi inocencia de niña le exclamé diciendole que yo iba a ser esa princesa.

-Haru chan se pregunta sí aún vivirá aquel príncipe – junté mis manos en mi pecho mientras cerraba los ojos recordando aquel enorme castillo y fue cuando algo hizo clic en mi mente haciéndome recordar a una mujer de cabello plateado en una tienda de juguetes.

-¿Hahi? , Haru conoció a una mujer muy bella, en esa gran tienda de juguetes…

=Flashback=

_-¿Hahi?, ¿es un juguete para su hijo? – pregunté sin mucha pena, desde pequeña solía ser muy despierta y muy platicadora así que no tuve ningún problema en soltar una pregunta a aquella mujer hermosa de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes frente a mí._

_Se inclinó un poco para sonreírme - ¿el cohete? , si es para él, se acerca su cumpleaños – me contestó amablemente mientras esperaba al señor del mostrador._

_-¡Seguro que le encantará! …- le afirmé muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo por lo que ella se rió de nuevo y se inclinó nuevamente hacia mí._

_-Eres una niña muy linda – me exclamó a lo cual me sonrojé un poco y después vi que desvió su mirada hacia atrás de mí, como si estuviera viilando a alguien._

_ Por lo que curiosa me giré como ella buscando que estaba viendo y fué entonces cuando noté a un niño de mi misma estatura y de cabello plateado como ella._

_– Shhh… no le vallas a decir de su regalo, ¿Me guardas el secreto de mujer a mujer? – me dijo guiñándome su ojo y tomando con sus manos suaves una de mis pequeñas manos._

_- cla-claro que sí, Haru lo hará – le respondí firmemente como si me estuvieran confiando el reino de algún pueblo o algo parecido.  
><em>

_-¿Haru? Tiene un nombre muy bonito –_

_- gracias, mi mamá dice que soy como la primavera – sonreí ante el cumplido y la miré unos segundos de arriba abajo– ¿Y usted como se llama?_

_-Lavina – me contestó sonriendo._

_-oh, Lavina es un bonito nombre desu~ - le comenté devolviéndole la sonrisa y luego me giré para ver de nuevo al niño._

_- ¿te da curiosidad? ... Anda ve con él - me dijo y yo sin poner peros corrí para acercarme a aquel niño.  
><em>

_Su cabello era semi largo y plateado, estaba muy bien vestido de traje de ropas finas como todo un pequeño príncipe y estaba___ tan entretenido viendo los juguetes,_ que no pude evitar el impulso de acercarme a el en completo silencio, sacar el lazo de mi cabeza y azi hacerle una coleta al niño imaginando que se parecía a un príncipe de uno de los cuentos que había leído._

_Y como era de esperarse, el niño se giró hacia a mí y lo primero que noté, además de su enérgica y gritona voz fueron sus ojos verdes._

_-Así pareces más a un príncipe desu~! – exclamé a todo pulmón mientras le sonreía y el me veía un poco asustado…_

=fin del flashback =

Y un fuerte trueno se escuchó…

-¡¿Hahi?! – grité asustada ya que también se había ido la presencia de la luz de la casa y ya había anochecido y todo eso me había sacado de mis pensamientos

- ¡Haru chan tiene miedo! , no le gusta estar a oscuras – y corrí a la cama a esconderme bajo las cobijas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Debía admitir que tenía miedo, a mis 8 años y yo me encontraba sola con una gran imaginacion que en vez de ayudarme solo me hacía pensar en cosas extrañas y de terror que salian en las peliculas de miedo que en ocasiones terminaba viendo.

Dí un suspiro y buscando entre mi mochila encontré una pequeña linterna de juguete con lo que comencé a tratar de iluminar el cuarto para cerrar la ventana que había dejado abierta.

Mas valía cerrarla antes de que un ladrón o un mostruo come Harus entrara por ahí, así que me acerqué a ella y fue entonces cuando ví a un niño corriendo, escapando de unos maleantes que gritaban buscándolo y el agitado buscaba donde esconderse, realmente parecía una de esas películas de mafiosos que había visto con mi padre, por lo que no dudé en ser de ayuda.

-¡Por aquí! – le grité dejándole la ventana abierta a lo que el niño entró con gran agilidad escondiéndose tras las cortinas, mientras esperaba a que el peligro pasara.

Yo por mi parte me quede estática observando su respiración agitada, sus ropas elegantes mojadas, una mochila y una cabellera plateada que apenas se podía distiguir debido a lo oscuro que estaba.

_ -plateada -_ sí , plateada era su cabellera por lo que sin pensarlo me fui acercando a él.

-¡Quédate ahí! – Me ordenó sin voltearme a ver – y no enciendas eso – y a "eso" hacía referencia a la linterna que traía en mi mano.

-¿Hahi? – exclamé confundida puesto que le acababa de salvar la vida y ahora resultaba que me estaba dando órdenes muy groseramente, tal vez si se merecía quedarse ahí afuera, a lo mejor sólo lo estaban buscando por ser un niño malvado que se había robado algo y yo le había abierto las puertas para que entrara, así que tomé una bocanada de aire para inflar mis mejillas armándome de valor y gritarle, pero me detuve al verle que temblaba de frio.

- "no creo que sea malo" - pensé mientras me invadía la pregunta de si estaba temblando de frio o estaba asustado por los sujetos que aún lo buscaban afuera en el callejon.

-llueve mucho afuera, ¿Qué hacías tu solo? – traté de romper el silencio una vez que pareció que los sujetos ya no le buscaban y corrí hacia el gran guardarropa de madera sacando de ahí una toalla que le acerqué y él tomó en silencio comenzando a secarse.

-…-

-¿y tus papás? – insistí .

-…-

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta, solo se dejó caer recargandose en la pared, soltando la mochila y destensando los hombros como si el mundo se le hubiera venido encima y en esos momentos estaba solamente cansado.

Solo me limité a observarle desde mi posición estando de pie; el niño estaba muy quieto, con la mirada pérdida y si no fuera por la poca luz que me permitía ver parte de su rostro, no hubiera notado el semblante triste.

-"Algo le pasó"- pensé, así que en un intento de ser amable me dirigí a la cama por la cobija, lo cubrí a él y después me senté a un lado de él cubriéndome yo también.

-te haré compañía, así no estamos solos. ¿Sabes? No hay nadie más en casa, estaba sola pero me alegro de que estés aquí, así Haru no se queda sola esta noche…

Otro trueno se escuchó.

-¡Hahi! - grité y me aferré al brazo del niño.

-¡¿Siempre haces tanto ruido?!- terminó por gritarme y eso significaba un punto a mi favor.

- ¿y tú siempre estas callado? – me defendí, al menos ahora le había hecho hablar

Otro trueno se escuchó

-¡Hahi! – grité nuevamente.

-¡Ya deja de gritar! ¡No te va a pasar nada, estás conmigo! – me gritó de nuevo ignorando el hecho de que aún le sostenía el brazo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ya que acababa de decir algo que sonaba muy lindo, muy a pesar de que me lo había dicho gritando, así que ante su regaño lo solté y me quedé en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿y entonces?...-

-¿entonces qué? – dijo estando cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Qué hacías corriendo? – pregunté

- si te digo ¿prometes callarte?- me contestó con otra pregunta aún sin voltearme a ver.

-¡Hahi.. Si-si – respondí esperando su respuesta

- escapé de casa –

-¿ha?, ¿porque? – mi curiosidad aumentó así que no pude evitar preguntar el porque.

- dijiste que te callarías -

Inflé mis mejillas a manera de reproche muy a pesar de que dudaba que él estuviera viendome – pero quiero saber –

Sin embargo, el niño no me dijo nada más.

-yo… una vez hice eso – terminé por hablar despues de unos minutos de hacerme la tonta mientras veía la cama que estaba frente a nosotros dos.

– el problema fue que me perdí..-

- por tonta- me contestó tajante

- ¡Hahi!, ¡no soy tonta! – le reclamé molesta.

-¿Qué clase de niña se escapa y se pierde?, solo tú – dijo muy seguro de sí y al cabo de unos segundos de tener la mirada fija en un punto no pudo contener su risa y comenzó a reír – jajaja jajaja te jajaja jajaja per-diste jajaja –

Y agradecí que estuviera todo oscuro así no notaria el sonrojo en mis mejillas por la pena de que él se estuviera riendo de mí, aunque debia de admitir que era muy gracioso ese hecho si lo veía desde otro punto de vista.

Pero al verle que su estado de animo cambiaba, me contagió su risa y comencé a reírme también.

- tienes una linda sonrisa – terminó diciéndome en un suspiro dejando finalmente de reírse y giro su cara hacia mí – me recuerda a la de..

- ¿a la de quién?- pregunté con curiosidad girando mi rostro hacia el notando el color de sus ojos, verdes como el color de la piedra esmeralda.

-a nadie- respondió cortante cambiando de nuevo su actitud. - ya duérmete – dijo cubriéndose un poco más con la cobija y recargándose en la pared al lado de la ventana.

-¿Hahi? – sólo seguí su orden ya que parecía que no quería hablar de ello, así que me cubrí con la cobija imitado lo que él acababa de hacer segundos antes _y _mientras miraba a la nada en aquel eterno silencio del cuarto de la casona en italia r_ecordé su risa._

_Y a_nalizándolo un poco, Haru podía ver que él no era malo, lo que sucedía es que algo le había pasado y por eso estaba tan a la defensiva sin querer hablar de nada como cuando yo me enojaba o me ponía triste.

–No se olvide que tan bello es su corazón –Puntualicé lo mejor posible esperando a que me escuchara a pesar del ruido de las gotas de lluvia y sin pensarlo me recargué en su hombro húmedo por la ropa notando que se había tensado unos segundos por mi acción, pero terminó por relajarse y no me prestarme importancia recargándose también él en mí.

No podía asegurar si esa simple frase le podía hacerlo sentir bien, pero fue lo más inteligente que a Haru se le ocurrió despues de pasar tanto tiempo en casa de la abuela, ya que ella siempre me decía algo bonito cuando yo me sentía mal.

- grazie – siseo en acento Italiano después de unos largos segundos de silencio y si no fuera porque estaba oscuro, podría jurar que estaba sonrojado.

- de nada desu ~ - le respondí sonriéndole y me aferré de nuevo a su brazo ya que no creía que el dejara que le diera un abrazo.

Así nos quedamos, en compañía de la lluvia, del silencio y de la oscuridad de la casa. No había nada que nos interrumpiera en nuestro momento cálido, tierno e infantil y único que ambos teníamos y ambos habíamos creado, sin necesidad de palabras, ni de miradas ni de una luz que nos ayudara a conocer nuestro físico o del saber de nuestros nombres, creo que ambos sabíamos que no necesitabamos nada más.

Yal cabo de una media hora perdí la conciencia por completo quedándome dormida, entrando en un profundo sueño; para despertar a la mañana siguiente en mi cama, cubierta con la cobija y la ventana cerrada.

-¿Haru tuvo un sueño?- murmuré un poco asustada y en eso entró mi madre al cuarto.

- Haru, buenos días hija – dijo tocando mi frente como si estuviese checando mi temperatura – veo que no te resfriaste, hija, no te vuelvas a dormir cercas de la ventana, podrías enfermarte con el clima que había anoche.

-¡¿Hahi?! - dije un poco confundida por lo que me acababa de decir mi madre quien me miraba un poco extrañada ya que parecía que yo tenía escrito en mi rostro la palabra CONFUSION.

-¿Haru? - me llamó nuevamente haciendo que girara mi rostro hacia ella.

-lo… lo siento mamá, lo que pasa es que Haru tenia miedo – terminé por escusarme.

- le dije a tu padre que ya debiamos de regresar porque deseguro ibas a estar muy asustada y entonces... - la voz de mi madre en su explicación se formó cómo un eco de fondo en mis vagos pensamientos ya que había comenzado a dárle pauta a formular a mi cerebro dos cosas:

una no había sido un sueño el estar con aquel niño y dos: lo más seguro era que se había ido antes de que mis padres llegaran y yo no me di cuenta.

-Sea como sea, Haru espera que se encuentre bien –murmuré en voz baja viendo hacia la ventana.

.

_**-"La risa no es un mal comienzo para la amistad. Y está lejos de ser un mal final"-**_

_**Oscar Wilde**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que quedó un poco largo y ahora tocó el punto de vista de Haru, me pasaré por algunas etapas de ellos .<strong>

**Una disculpa si la personalidad de Hayato no es tan tsundere en estos primeros capítulos, pero tengo la teoría de que el No era así de niño por los flasback que muestran en el anime.**

**Girl: por ahí va la trama, trataré de respetar la original (: gracias por tu review**

**Neko: esa es la idea :D gracias por tu review**

**Hitomi: si se dará cuenta, a su tiempo y muy a su estilo jeje ya sabemos cómo es Hayato (*^*) gracias x tu review **

**Lizalumi: eres shana verdad? XD jjaja termina khr pues :D y gracias por tu review y agregarlo a favoritos :D**

**Dark setsuka: si te entiendo últimamente mucho yaoi, D: (admito q si he leído algunos) pero no hay nada como el shoujo :D asi que por eso me anime a escribirla gracias por agregarla a favoritos y tu review n.n**

**Gracias por leer**

**Hina Sora **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es de Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>'<p>

**Renuncia**

_- ¡Hayato! Vuelve aquí – gritaba un hombre_

_-¡Joven Hayato!- terminó diciendo otro_

_-¡No escaparás mocoso! – gritó un tercero_

_Tres hombres de traje iban tras de mí corriendo, intentando alcanzarme mientras que otros tres más iban en un auto directo a acorralarme al otro lado del callejón al que yo me dirigía._

_-¡Demonios! – maldije mientras seguía corriendo tratando de perderme por completo ante ellos, así que hábilmente brinqué una cerca y me escondí tras un contenedor de basura perdiéndolos por un par de segundos. _

_Miré a todos lados buscando algún lugar donde esconderme, pero no lograba ver nada debido a la lluvia._

_-¡No lo pierdan de vista, dio vuelta!- se escuchó el grito de uno y del otro extremo ví como el auto que me perseguía se detuvo bajándose tres hombres más, parecía una total persecución de un criminal._

_Gran error tratar de ser el oponente predilecto de la mafia en una persecución._

_Ellos eran unos expertos en esto _

_- ¡Por aquí! – escuché una voz de una niña detrás de mí y seguido a ello, la puerta a mi escapatoria._

_Así que rápidamente me brinqué hacia el otro lado de la ventana escondiéndome tras las cortinas mientras esperaba a que el peligro pasara._

_-¡Quédate ahí! y no enciendas eso – le ordené a la niña que no dejaba de mirarme._

_No podía verla mucho, ya que el cuarto se encontraba muy oscuro, pero pude notar su cabello corto y su voz chillona cuando me ofreció una toalla, comenzando a preguntarme cosas mientras me secaba._

_Pero no le respondí nada._

_Estaba desanimado como para lidiar con ella, así que pensé que ignorándola terminaría por callarse, pero para mí jodida existencia, no fue así ya que Trajo una cobija, me cubrió con ella, se sentó a un lado mío y comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños con cada trueno que había, apretando mi brazo como si quisiera arrancármelo de un solo tiro._

_-¡¿Siempre haces tanto ruido?!- mi paciencia se estaba agotando_

_- ¿Y tú siempre estas callado? – me gritó_

_Otro trueno se escuchó y de nuevo hizo un ruido extraño_

_-¡Ya deja de gritar! ¡No te va a pasar nada, estás conmigo! – terminé por decirle eso para ver si de una maldita vez se callaba. _

_Y cuando parecía que lo había logrado habló de nuevo con su interrogatorio._

_- si te digo ¿prometes callarte?- ahora intentaría negociar con ella_

_-¡Hahi.. Si-si – respondió esperando mi respuesta_

_- escapé de casa – le dije sin más_

_-¿Ha?, ¿por qué? – su curiosidad aumentó y pensé en que responderle había sido lo peor _

_- dijiste que te callarías - _

–_Pero quiero saber – me reprochó, pero yo sólo guardé silencio. Si quería gritar, pues que gritara, total como lo había dicho el , nos encontrábamos solos._

_-yo… una vez hice eso , el problema fue que me perdí..- me contó de la nada_

_- por tonta- no pude evitar contestarle y seguido a ello recibí su reclamo._

_-¿Qué clase de niña se escapa y se pierde?, solo tú –terminé diciéndole y al imaginar la escena de ella, viéndola desde un punto gracioso, no pude contener la risa por lo que comencé a reír y al cabo de unos segundos ella también lo hizo._

_Y fue cuando me di cuenta que reía como Onesan._

_- tienes una linda sonrisa – me giré para tratar de verla con la poca luz que había, notando su color de cabello castaño – me recuerda a la de.. _

_- ¿A la de quién?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras me miraba._

_-A nadie, ya duérmete – dije cubriéndome un poco más con la cobija y recargándome en la pared al lado de la ventana, no tenía intenciones de hablar de ella, no quería recordarla._

_No así, no ahorita que nadie podía darme respuestas para comprender que había sucedido…_

–_No se olvide que tan bello es su corazón – y dió justo en el blanco._

_¿Cómo podía ser posible que trataba de poner una barrera para que mis recuerdos no vinieran y esa niña terminaba dejándome sin defensas con cada cosa que hacía o decía? _

_Me permitió escapar, me ofreció secarme, me cubrió con una cobija, por unos momentos agotó mi paciencia para terminar haciéndome reír y ahora me decía eso…_

_-Grazie- hablé en italiano, siendo sincero fue lo único que pude articular sin que mi voz se quebrara, estaba jodidamente vulnerable para mi gusto._

_Me recargué en esa niña como lo había hecho ella, quedándome dormido por casi una hora a su lado, hasta que noté que la lluvia había cesado y como no quise despertarla, la dejé acostada en el suelo cubierta con su cobija y salí fuera de ahí._

_**=Fin del flashback =**_

Y ahora estaba con el viejo shamal.

Me miró incrédulo como si no creyera la idea de que un niño de 8 años un poco mojado por la lluvia y con el cabello hecho un desastre hubiese llamado a la puerta, se veía que estaba acostado, ya que no tenía la típica cara de adormilado.

-este no es lugar para un mocoso, regresa con tu padre – terminó diciendo como si supiese que mi escapada era sólo por puro berrinche mío.

-No regresare con él –terminé por sentenciarle a lo que él me vió con un desdén de impaciencia por lo que alborotó su cabellera.

- te están buscando como locos, regresa con tu padre – volvió a hablarme firme.

- ¡No voy a volver con ese! – respondí a la defensiva gritando, pero parecía como si buscara alguna excusa para librarse bien de mí.

-…. –

No dijo más, sólo se limitó a observarme mientras seguía fumando su cigarrillo y yo me quedaba pensando en mis vagos recuerdos de ella, de aquella vez en la que estábamos en la tienda de juguetes y el viejo Shamal le dijo "yo vigilo aquí".

-Escucha Hayato…

- hazlo por ella – dije interrumpiendo su regaño.

-¿ah? – me miró incrédulo

- la mujer que le gustaba el piano – terminé por decirle.

Y volvió su mirada sorprendido por mi respuesta, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo que terminó por tirar la colilla y pisarla con su pie.

- Mí madre… –

Se tensó ante lo que le dije y yo bajé la mirada, no tenía la jodida intención de llorar.

Sí, me dolía saber la verdad, ¿Qué clase de niño le gustaría descubrir que su verdadera madre era otra? Y peor aún, que estaba muerta.

Lo que significaba una sola cosa: no podría buscarla ni hablar con ella, ni hoy, ni nunca.

-se llamaba Lavina – finalmente puntualizó, relajando su semblante a uno de nostalgia y soltando una sonrisa amarga de burla, a lo que pude comprender que el viejo sabía algo más sobre ella.

– Al fin entiendo que pasa… entra mocoso - Terminó por darme el paso a su casa cerrando la puerta después de asegurarse que nadie nos viera.

No era muy grande, tenía lo indispensable, cocina, sala con televisor, dos puertas que imagino serían su cuarto y el baño; nunca había entrado, solo me había tocado acompañar a mi padre venir hasta su casa a buscar al viejo.

-Sólo te advierto una cosa, no soy ninguna niñera así que tú te cuidaras solo, si te atrapan, no me metas en esto, si te dan alguna golpiza allá afuera, no es mi problema, no hay más lujos ni más comodidades, deberás aprender a vivir por tú sólo Hayato – su voz sonaba seria, me miraba firme esperando a ver mi reacción ya que parecía que me advertía que a lo que me estaba ateniendo era algo realmente peligroso

Pero mi determinación era la misma. No iba a volver atrás, no iba a volver al castillo y punto. No tenía ninguna intención de ser parte de "esa" familia así que renunciaba a todo ello.

-se cuidarme – le dije seriamente cerrando mis puños y él se acercó a mi alborotando mi cabello

– are are… solo no des problemas, ve a darte un baño, está por allá- dijo señalando la puerta - te traeré cobijas para que duermas en el sillón y no pienses molestar con preguntas que me iré a dormir- me advirtió dando un largo bostezo, entrando a su cuarto, así era el viejo, como si nada le importara.

Yo por mi parte me dí un baño rápido y al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba acostado en aquel sillón, tratando de conciliar el sueño teniendo mala suerte en el intento.

Pensaba muchas cosas y a la vez no quería pensar en nada.

Ya había llorado mucho en el castillo después de lo que escuché de las sirvientas y me prometí no hacerlo, aunque en estos momentos me sintiera nostálgico.

-Tal vez haber estado en compañía de aquella extraña niña, me había puesto así.-

_**-"No se olvide que tan bello es su corazón"-**_

Terminé por recordar sus palabras, eran las mismas que Onesan me había dicho.

-se reían igual – murmuré viendo hacia el techo mientras extendía mi pequeña mano frente a mí –bah… ¿A qué le llaman bello? - dije con un poco de molestia - aunque si no me hubiera ayudado, me hubieran atrapado… -Volví a darme la vuelta en el sillón -Mañana la buscaré de nuevo y mañana interrogaré al viejo para saber qué es lo que sabe sobre ella – terminé diciendo en mi somnolencia mientras me acomodaba bajo las cobijas y me ponía a dormir.

.

.

**-"En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser."-**

**William Shakespeare**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Un poco triste esta vez  
><strong>

**Gracias por leer (:**

**Hina Sora**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Juego **

.

Era un idiota, si, si lo era, un menudo idiota creído y presumido que ahora me miraba con indiferencia mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo que bien y le advertí podía dañar su salud.

No podía creerlo, hace una hora el parecía perfecto pero todo se había esfumado en cuanto salimos de ahí, ¿Qué acaso al destino no se le ocurría algo mejor que hacer que Haru se encontrara con alguien como _él?_

A mis 14 años, ahí estábamos el albino y yo por la puerta trasera del museo, esperando a que comenzara algún juego de cartas o algo similar, en el que nos retábamos con la mirada.

-Si tan solo Haru nunca hubiera entrado- dije con algo de resignación

-¿Qué dijiste? – me miró malhumorado el ojiverde frunciendo su ceño.

-¡Que sin tan solo Haru no hubiera entrado, no estaría aquí haciendo corajes con usted!-

-¡Pues nadie te tiene aquí, vete!- me reto con la mirada y yo solo atine a sostenérsela por unos segundos.

Y siendo algo impulsiva, me acerqué muy a pesar de su estatura y le di un pisotón a su zapato.

- ¡tonto! – fue lo único que le grité y me giré molesta para caminar

-¡Sciocca! che fanno male... -

Y Paré en seco cuando lo escuché gritar algo en italiano.

- ¿Hahi? ¿Eres de Italia? - pregunté y me giré un poco para verle.

En parte el chico me había resultado extraño ya que cuando lo vi supuse un poco que no era de aquí, además su color de cabello y de ojos me solían ser familiares…

- ¡¿qué?! De pronto tu cerebro funcionó y reconoció el idioma… ¿y qué es eso de Hahi? - dijo muy a la defensiva queriéndome comer con su mirada de pocos amigos, por más que quería no podía darle por su lado y tener una conversación sana con él.

- usted definitivamente no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres – me giré molesta

- como si eso me importara niña –

- …. ¡Haru se va! – y comencé a caminar tragándome de nuevo mi coraje.

- anda, me irrita que hables en tercera persona… - fue lo último que le oí decir.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude… ¿Qué se supone que había sido todo eso?

Parecía una pelea de novios o algo similar, un juego de gritos o de haber quien se come a quien con la mirada.

Aunque definitivamente no podía ser italiano, yo conocía la gente de Italia con los pocos recuerdos de mi niñez que tengo y en verdad eran amables, no como el, el parecía estar amargado, aunque, si lo comparaba a su comportamiento de hace treinta minutos, no parecía ser él.

-Se veía más guapo desu~ - murmuré recordándolo y me ruboricé un poco.

En eso sonó mi celular y lo abrí para ver el mensaje que tenía.

"_¿y bien? ¿Qué pasó, quien era ese chico?, era taaaaaan guapo Miura... ¿acaso es tu novio? ¿Ya salías con él? " *u*_ _– Mika –_

Si, lo que me faltaba, que mi amiga pensara que Haru salía con él.

Di un suspiro y comencé a escribir.

"_en orden: No sé, nada, si lo sé, no y no, solo sé que es un grosero _" – Haru –_

Continué caminando sin más camino a casa mientras comenzaba a recordar, la razón por la que había terminado ahí con él.

_**=Flashback=**_

-vamos Haru, la exposición va a comenzar – Decía Mika quien me tiraba del brazo hacia adentro del museo.

Un guardia de ahí nos indicó el camino y yo sin más obedecí debido a que necesitaba hacer el reporte de alguna exposición de fotografías en uno de los museos de namimori; me entusiasmaba la idea, pero al saber cuál era el tipo de exposición me hacía pensarlo dos veces si entrar o no debido a que la temática era de extraterrestres ¿Podían creerlo?

- Haru piensa que todo es muy raro –

- sshh… no hables tan alto Miura… - me decía Mika quien parecía estar interesada en la explicación que daba el guía del lugar.

Así que un poco resignada giré mi rostro hacia otro lado encontrándome con dos chicos que me mandaban besos y me guiñaban el ojo.

- ¡¿Hahi?! –

Grité algo fuerte que todos me callaron y yo un poco apenada baje mi cabeza.

- lo siento –

- Miura, solo guarda silencio – en un susurro me lo recordó Mika

- lo sé pero es que los chicos de allá son unos pervertidos… le decían cosas a Haru... - dije apuntándole hacia mi izquierda a lo que Mika volteó hacia donde le había indicado.

- Pero si no hay nada Miura – decía mi amiga extrañada a lo que yo me giré de nuevo

-pero… -

- anda… – me dijo

Y yo me quedé ahí parada extrañada porque esos chicos ya no se encontraban, lo que causó que me separara un poco del grupo y terminara sola.

_- parece ser que ésta lindura no quiere estar aquí_-una voz se escuchó atrás de mí

_-qué tal si vamos a tomar algo_ – y otra nueva se hizo presente

-¿Hahi?- me giré asustada y me encontré con esos dos chicos que me molestaban hace unos segundos.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿vives por aquí? – comenzaron a invadirme con preguntas y yo no sabía si correr o gritar.

_-"déjenme en paz"_ – era en lo único que pensaba y me mordí el labio inferior.

-¿lo ves?, asustas a las chicas –

- pues se ve más bonita asustada… – seguían hablando al mismo tiempo que me miraban e impedían mi paso.

_-"no te acerques" –_ volví a pensar.

Seguía mordiéndome el labio para no gritar y volver a pasar otro momento incómodo, pero no me quedaba de otra más que hacer eso, o por lo menos golpearlos con mi mochila y correr.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…

_- ah... aquí estas, te estaba buscando_ – dijo una voz muy masculina a nuestras espaldas y llegó tocándome el hombro.

Como si dos chicos no fueran suficientes y ahora llegaba un tercero…

¿Acaso hoy era el día de acosar a Haru?

Pero esta vez me equivoque. El tercero lo que hizo fue acercarme a el de una manera más posesiva.

- solo… estábamos platicando – dijeron a coro algo nerviosos los chicos.

La verdad no sabía si les había lanzado una mirada asesina o que era lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que no me atrevía a ver al chico que estaba a mi lado.

- no me digan, a mí me parecía que ya estaban a punto de irse – les amenazó así que ambos chicos, sin pensarlo dos veces se fueron corriendo.

- vamos, y ya deja de hacer ruidos con tu boca – terminó por decirme y me tomó de la mano dirigiéndonos a la demás multitud y el guía de la exposición de fotografías de extraterrestres.

Me quedé en silencio, tomada de la mano de él. Me giré a verlo un poco y fue cuando noté su apariencia física: tez blanca, ojos verdes, pelo plateado semi largo y una mirada de concentración en cada una de las fotografías.

No parecía un chico de mucha edad, era guapo, eso sí, pero tampoco llevaba un uniforme con que lo pudiera identificar, solo llevaba muchos anillos y algunas cadenas.

¿Y si era un delincuente?

No, no podía serlo sino no hubiese ayudado a Haru con los dos chicos pervertidos de hace rato; así que dí un suspiro y trate de relajarme, soltando su mano ya que no parecía prestarme atención; además parecíamos una pareja de novios ya que las personas se nos quedaban viendo y el sólo pensarlo hacia que me ruborizara un poco.

Pero él me sostuvo la mano de nuevo como si no quisiera que me alejara.

-¿Hahi?-

- aún no termina el recorrido – me habló sin mirarme – además allá te esperan – señaló hacia su izquierda con su cabeza y pude divisar perfectamente a los chicos de hace unos instantes, así que no me quedó más remedio que aferrarme un poco más a él, jugar su juego de cartas de novios, pareja o lo que sea que fuera y mentalizarme que así Haru estaba más segura.

Comencé a sentirme ya más cómoda con el resto del recorrido, sin importar que no tocáramos palabra más que para expresar algo de una fotografía, en la que coincidíamos con la opinión.

A Haru no le incomodaba estar así, al contrario, aumentaba más mi curiosidad por saber quién era el y preguntar si era de aquí ya que no parecía; quería hacerle muchas preguntas pero no estaba segura de si aceptaría conversar conmigo.

- terminó – habló el peli plateado sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Hahi?, ¿Tan pronto? – dije un poco sorprendida.

- te sacaré de aquí –

Lo que hizo fue jalarme del brazo llevarme por la parte trasera del museo, soltando finalmente mi mano – listo, si no hacía esto ibas a ser demasiado ruidosa otra vez y arruinarías la exhibición-

Ese comentario me había dejado más extrañada.

¿Primero se preocupaba por mí y ahora era un grosero? Bien, el juego de cartas había terminado con otro rumbo.

- ¡Haru no es ruidosa! – le reproché en un reclamo, su semblante había cambiado y finalmente me miró a los ojos unos segundos.

-¡¿Qué no lo eres?!, estabas haciendo escándalo cuando inicio todo, te estaba viendo desde un inicio- me dijo sin mucha pena mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

-¿Hahi? ¿Viéndome?, acaso eres un acosador – me ruboricé un poco de sólo pensar que me estaba viendo.

- ¿y ahora porque estas roja? – me dijo mirándome de reojo para después ignorar completamente mi existencia y sacar de su bolsillo lo que buscaba un encendedor y un cigarrillo.

- ¡No te hará daño!-

-….- no recibí respuesta de él, solo dio una calada a su cigarrillo que pude detectar perfectamente su aroma a menta.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Haru no cree que seas un adulto – le dije a manera de regaño esperando a que me dijera algo.

- y eso a ti que te interesa niña – contestó sin dejar de lanzarme esa mirada de enojo..

_**=fin del flash back=**_

- Presumido, ¡Haru espera no volver a verlo en su vida! –

- ¿Ver a quien Haru? – me dijo mi mamá un poco extrañada, quien se encontraba en el jardín de la casa revisando el correo y yo ya había llegado ahí.

Mi madre era una mujer hermosa y muy amable, su cabello era mediolargo y café como el mio, pero aveces tenía una gran imaginación que lo más probable era que en cuanto contestara su pregunta comenzaría a unvadirme con unas cuantas más .

- a un chico…. – terminé diciéndole en una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿un chico?, ¡¿ya hay alguien que te gusta?! – me dijo un poco entusiasmada.

- ¡no! – lo negué muy rápido para que no comenzara a formularse ideas extrañas de Haru, pero al parecer no me escuchó ya que pronto comenzó a meterme a la casa para que le contara todo lo que había sucedido.

.

"_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos."_

_William Shakespeare_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Un poco largo y un poco de GokuHaru, no muuuuy notorio XD pero al menos va el avance XD, tarde en subir porque estoy en finales y tambien estoy haciendo mi tesis D: _

_._

_Lizalumi: no comas ancias XD y si trate como un capitulo "perdido" no se, espero que resulte la idea que tengo del fic. Gracias por el review :)_

_Neko: si un poco triste D: espero te guste este gracias por tu review n.n_

_Sangatsu Ame: aww gracias por tu review! (: si hay muy pocos shojo, por eso me anime a escribir uno n.n gracias por agregarlo a Favoritos_

_¿Reviews?_

_HinaSora_


End file.
